What about me?
by Harmony-Granger
Summary: I waved a wand and neat pink sparks flew out of it and an old man said 'Ah yes, perfect.' I gave him some funny sort of money, or was it money? Anyways, I stepped out of the shop and - that was weird, I teleported beside a train I looked up and saw a sign


**What about me?**  
  
_I waved a wand and neat pink sparks flew out of it and an old man said 'Ah yes, perfect.' I gave him some funny sort of money, or was it money? Anyways, I stepped out of the shop and - that was weird, I teleported beside a train I looked up and saw a sign that read..._

* * *

'Wake up dear!' My mother said, thus snapping me out of my dream, it wasn't fair I have been having these funny dreams for ages, always stopping there. I hopped out of bed agaist my will, I'm a goody-good so I'm never late for school, I hate that. I had a shower, got dressed into my uniform, a white top (buttons) a black school jumper, white stockings, black skirt, and black tap dancing looking shoes. Brushed my hair, I don't no why though because my hair is bushier than a beavers tail, so I stragined it. I went down stairs had my breakfast, and by then my best friend walked in the door and said 'Hey, Mini, what ya doing?' I replied' Leaving....Bye Mum, bye Dad. Love you!'  
  
'Love you too dear.' Yelled my mother lovingly. " See ya, honey' Yelled my father.  
  
As me and my friend walked I told her about my dreams, she just started laughing. 'Why the hell are you laughing?' I hissed quietly 'cause the "Cool Club" walked past. 'Your dream, why are you hissing?' She replied. I nodded my head towards the "Cool Club" otherwise known as "CC" 'Oh.' Said my friend in a quiet voice. Two weeks later I got the impossible, a letter brought by an owl saying :   
  
_**Miss. Granger,  
  
You have been accepected into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. School will start on September the first-blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.**_   
  
I couldn't believe it. We went and brought my school items. I went to go tell Jamie (note : Jamie is her best friend, and I own Jamie.)  
  
'Jam?' I asked quietly 'Can I tell you something that you _WON'T_ tell anyone else no matter what?' 'Okay...but so you trust me, lets do our secret shake.' Jamie said and we did 'Besides I need to tell you something too.' I took a deep breath and said' You know how we don't believe in witches? (she nodded) Well they exsist, I'm like an in-training...I'm going to a special school called Hogwarts its for magical people.' Jamie took awhile then said'That is so bizarre, I mean I'm going the Beauxbatons.' I assumed that was another magical school. September came and I had to go I kissed my parents good-bye and hopped on the train. 'Bye Mum,bye Dad' I said quietly waving. Five minutes later a fat chubby boy came up to me, 'Um-excuse me bit have you seen a toad?'He asked me. 'No, bit would like me to help you find him? Whats your name?'I said. 'Yes, thanks, my name is Neville Longbottom.' We spilt up. After the lunch trolley disapeared I went to number 57 I walk in and said 'Excuse me, but have ethier of you seen a toad a boy called Neville lost one.' I must have sounded bosy but I wasn't happy. 'No.' Both of the boys said I saw that one of them held their wand high in the air 'Doing magic are you? Lets see then.' The red head cleared his throat and 'Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!' It didn't work. 'Are you sure thats a spell? Well it's not every good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells my self but they've all worked for me. Example, Oculous reparo.' I knew I sounded like a miss know-it-all be I just wanted friends.'Holy cricket your Harry Potter.' 'I know I am.'He muttered under his breath 'I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?' 'Ron Weasley.'He said his mouth full of food. 'Pleasure. You two better get changed into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon.' I reached the door and noticed that Ron Weasley had dirt on his nose 'You've got dirt on your nose, right there.' I said rubbing my nose in the place where the dirt was. We arrived and it was dark. A beefy man named Hagrid said 'First years over here.' we went across a big lake in boats, it took us five minutes. When we got there a serious looking lady spoke to us then we got sorted into our houses. It was my turn,  
  
_**Hemmm....where to put you, where to put you. AH!**_   
  
_**GRIFFINDOR!!!!!!!**_   
  
I smiled happily when Harry was put in Griffindor. Dumbledore said a few words and food appeared in front of us. After eatting we got led to our commen rooms. 'Caput Draconis' Said the Prefect boy'Girls rooms that way, boys room that way.'  
  
All us girls went to our rooms and fell to sleep, I fell to sleep with a smile on my face.  
  
**THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**  
  
Harmony : Hey, plz R&R. Thanks.


End file.
